


Inquiring Minds

by LadyRazorsharp



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Script Format, talk show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRazorsharp/pseuds/LadyRazorsharp
Summary: A transcript from a rare television appearance by all five Tracys on a talk show. Tune in and find out a little more about our favorite bros!





	Inquiring Minds

_ We have the distinct–and rare–pleasure of having not one, not two, but all five members of International Rescue with us tonight. *applause* Everyone here knows what you all do, and we’re thankful that you do it *pauses to allow applause to swell and quiet* but we’d like to know a little more about our fine rescuers. _

Tracys:  _ *exchange glances* _

Scott: Sure. Although I hope everyone’s life insurance is paid up, because, you know, if we tell you, then…

_ *everyone laughs* _

_ Okay, then. Goodnight everyone!  _ *everyone laughs*  _ Just kidding. Why don’t we start with you?  _ *points at Scott* _ Might as well go down the line. How about name and birth order, just to get everyone acquainted? _

_ *polite laughter* _

Scott: Okay. _ *waves* _ I’m Scott. I’m the oldest.

Gordon:  _ *blows raspberry* _

Virgil:  _ *whaps the back of Gordon’s head*  _ Quiet, you.

_ *polite laughter* _

John: Hi.

Gordon: Say your name, space case.

John: Oh– _ *blushes*  _ John. Second oldest.

Virgil:  _ *waves*  _ Hi.

_ *catcalls* _

Virgil: Thanks.  _ *grins*  _ I’m Virgil. Middle kid. Your prayers are appreciated.

_ *polite laughter* _

Virgil:  _ *turns to Gordon*  _ I assume  _ you  _ need no introduction.

_ *wild applause, catcalls* _

Gordon:  _ *laughs*  _ Gordon. You might not recognize me fully dressed.

_ *more catcalls* _

Scott:  _ *groans* _

Virgil:  _ *to audience*  _ Shhhh, don’t encourage him.

_ And you left your medal at home, I see. _

Gordon: Yeah, it doesn’t work so well with airport security. Plus it’s a little gauche for day wear.

_ *polite laughter* _

_ And how about you, cutie pie? _

Alan: Oh, me? Oh! Hi! I’m Alan.  _ *sheepish grin*  _ I’m the baby, if you couldn’t tell.

_ *everyone ‘awwwws’* _

_ Any more at home we should be concerned about? No Tracy sisters? _

Scott: No, I guess we were enough to handle.

And where is home?

John: Sorry. Trade secret.  _ *smiles* _

_ Oh, very mysterious.  _

Scott: Let’s just say it’s a pretty nice place to call home, and we’ll leave it at that.

_ Fair enough. Can you talk about those amazing machines of yours? Who’s got what? _

Virgil: That’s another of those trade secrets.  _ *disappointed groans from audience* _ I know, I know. Put it this way: If you ever need us, you’ll find out.  _ *grins*  _ And by that I mean I hope you never have to find out.

_ You boys have seen some pretty rough stuff, I imagine. _

Scott:  _ *shrugs*  _ Disaster is just another day at the office for us. I don’t mean to sound flip; sorry. It’s just what we do, and we take it seriously.

_ Do you love what you do? _

John: I wouldn’t go that far, but it’s rewarding.

_ And you never accept payment for what you do, is that correct? No subsidies, no sponsorships from anyone? _

Scott: That’s correct. We are an international organization, and we partner with rescue operations around the world. We also assist local organizations in strengthening their own rescue capabilities. Our biggest satisfaction is seeing people help each other. That can go a long way before anyone needs to call us.

Gordon: Yeah, we hope you never need us. That’s the point, because when you do need us, that means there’s some serious shit going on. 

Virgil: Gordo.

Gordon:  _ *blushes*  _ Oh shit, did I say that out loud? Whoops. Aw, man--

Scott: Okay, trash mouth. Time to put a sock in it.

_ *audience laughs* _

_ There’s a time delay, it’ll get censored.  _

Alan: Gordon getting bleeped, now there’s something new.  _ *rolls eyes* _

Gordon: Lay off,  _ cutie pie. _

Virgil: Children, settle.

Scott: Sorry. 

_ I imagine your house must be loads of fun when all of you get together. _

John:  _ *snorts*  _ Not exactly the word I’d use.

_ Oh? Dissension among the ranks?  _

Scott: Friendly competition. When you come from a family of overachievers, it’s hard to stand out sometimes.

Virgil: Scott’s right; we  _ are _ competitive, but I’d like to think it just pushes us to be better. Iron sharpening iron, as it were.

_ Are you up for some questions from the audience? _

_ *applause, cheers* _

Scott: Uh, sure. *looks down the row* You guys okay with that? Questions from the audience?

_ *nods all around* _

_ Okay. Let’s start over here. Please state your name-- _

Gordon :--phone number--

_ *everyone laughs* _

_ Haha, maybe that’s for after we’re off the air?  _

Gordon:  _ *shrugs, grins* _

_ Okay. Name, where you’re from, and your question. _

Female 1: Hi, I’m Stacy, from California.

_ *Tracys wave* _

Stacy: My question is: Did you all decide this is what you wanted to be when you grew up? Or is this just something your parents expected you to do?

Scott: International Rescue has always been deeply ingrained into our family. Even before the organization was in existence as it is today, the values that define it were already at work in our family from as far back as I can recall. 

John: Without going into too much detail, I can say that it’s immensely satisfying that what I’ve always felt called to do has played an integral part of International Rescue. Not many people can say that about their profession.

Virgil: We may joke around with each other, but at the end of the day, I wouldn’t want anyone else at my back than these guys.

Gordon: Aww, we love you too, Virg.

_ Alan, you’re awful quiet. What do you think? _

Alan: Well, the last few years I’ve been finishing up my formal schooling, so I haven’t had a lot of chances to help out. I agree with Virgil, though: It’s great knowing that my brothers are there when I need them. It helps me feel more confident and gets me through the times when things aren’t going as well.

_ I think that’s what our next question is about. Stand up please, and your name--? _

Man 1: Hi, I’m Chris, from Minneapolis. How do you guys deal with it when rescues don’t go as planned? I’m a firefighter, so I get that.

Virgil: Again, that’s where working with family is a good thing. We tend to pull together when things get tough. We try and talk about the things that go right, and work through what went wrong.

Scott: We have some folks who we talk to on a regular basis that keep tabs on our emotional health. They know who they are, and they know we appreciate them.

John: It’s really hard sometimes. Our job isn’t easy, by any stretch of the imagination.

Gordon: Yeah, when things go wrong...well, it’s hard. Yeah. 

_ I imagine it would be. Thanks for your candor; I know thinking about things like that is never pleasant. Let’s shift the mood a little with our next question--? _

Female 2: Hi guys, I’m Kristin from Arizona. 

Virgil: Hey, Kristin.

Kristin: Umm, so my question is, what do you guys like to do when you’re not rescuing people?

Scott:  _ *nudges John* _ You go first, you’re easy.

John: Um, okay. I’m a reader. You’ll find me with my nose in a book, usually.

Alan: Twenty-four seven, if we didn’t make him come up for air every now and then.

_ I see. And how about you? _

Alan: Oh, uh, I’m a gamer. Total nut for anything with good playability. Sort of helps me unwind, you know? Solving problems on a small scale helps with the big stuff.

Gordon: I’m either in the pool or I’m Alan’s Player Two. Or asleep.

_ *polite laughter* _

Virgil: Or eating us out of house and home.

Gordon: Well excuuuse me for having a high metabolism. What about you, you big weirdo? What do you do besides be a pain in the butt?

_ *everyone laughs* _

Virgil: I like to sketch. I paint a little, mostly watercolors. I fool around on the piano from time to time.  _ *shrugs*  _ It’s nice to have a hobby. Sort of bleeds off some steam, to just dive into something and forget about everything else for a while.

Scott: I race cars.

_ *catcalls* _

_ What kinds of cars? _

Alan: Really fast ones. Really really fast.

_ I see. Combating danger with more danger? _

Scott: Maybe, except danger on top of a mountain or the side of a volcano is a little more unpredictable than the kind that happens on a track. Controlled danger, let’s say. Daring without being crazy.

_ I think we have time for maybe one more question. Yes, you? _

Female 3: Hi, I’m Cindy from Seattle. Uh, I’d like to know what your biggest fear is, as well as the thing you like most.

Gordon: That’s two, though. _ *winks* _ Sneaky girl.

Virgil: Well, they’re sort of related, I guess.

_ How about a short answer from everyone. Biggest fear first.  _

Scott: Aside from the obvious--if we lost someone--then I’d say my biggest fear is going to bed knowing I didn’t give one hundred percent.

John: I fear not making a sizeable contribution to society. I don’t care if anyone knows my name at the end of the day, but I want what I’ve done to have mattered to someone.

Virgil: Ugliness, of objects and of the human spirit. Can’t stand either, and there’s no reason for either.

Gordon: No pizza in the fridge.  _ *laughter*  _ No, seriously. Uh, losing my sense of humor. I’m the first one to laugh at my own jokes, and if I can’t make myself laugh, then I know I’m headed for a bad place.

Alan: Clowns.  _ *shudder* _ Really.

_ *polite laughter* _

Gordon: He speaks the truth. We had a clown at his fifth birthday party, and I think he was scarred for life.

_ *more ‘awwws’, laughter* _

_ Okay, how about the thing you like most. _

Scott: Home. Christmas. Everyone in the house.

John: The stars, when we’re at home.

Virgil: A really, really good cup of coffee. Black, no sugar.

Gordon: Hugs from little kids, when we’re on a rescue. Nothing better.

Alan: Beating Gordon’s high score.  _ *everyone laughs* _ Seriously, I like it best when we’re not International Rescue, when we’re just us, you know?

_ I think we do know, Alan, but we’re awfully glad when you are International Rescue. _

*standing ovation*

_ Well, I know we have many, many more questions, but they’ll have to wait for another day. My very biggest thanks to the Tracy brothers, the five members of International Rescue, who have been our gracious guests here in the studio. We’ll be back in a moment, don’t go anywhere. _

_ *cue applause and commercial* _


End file.
